As well known in the art, semiconductor technology so far has been developed according to Moore's law. However, quantum phenomena occur as feature sizes of semiconductor devices are continuously scaled down, and therefore, a design rule that has been previously employed has to be changed.
New challenges and approaches have been attempted to break away from silicon-based device concepts in consideration of, e.g., heat problems due to drastic increases in power consumption, slowing of information processing speed, and rapid increase in manufacturing equipment and process costs. In this connection, various studies and researches have been devoted to overcome the current technical limitations.
For example, conventionally, there is disclosed ‘a method of generating and erasing skyrmion and magnetic element’ in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-175417 (published on Sep. 22, 2014).
In this conventional case, corners are provided in a magnetic body having a skyrmion phase, and skyrmion is generated by applying current across the corners in a state where a magnetic field is applied in a predetermined intensity range.
However, since the magnetic body has to be formed in a shape having the corners, a limited manufacturing process such as a slurry molding can only be used. Further, electrical characteristics vary depending on the shape, size or position of the corner, but it is difficult to perform a fine adjustment for the electrical characteristics, which is problematic.